


【无意勾引】ABO 完结篇

by MAGICFLORA



Category: npc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAGICFLORA/pseuds/MAGICFLORA





	【无意勾引】ABO 完结篇

11

“...你又骗我。”

范丞丞趴在他肩头，五指嵌进他腰侧紧实的细致肌肤里，呼吸灼灼地低声说，“小骗子。”

“没骗你....”

“骗我了，”范丞丞义正言辞，“刚刚不是还说要给我生孩子？”

蔡徐坤想到那张照片，抬腿踹了他一下，“找你未婚妻生去。”

“哪来的未婚妻，”范丞丞抬起头，目光紧盯着他，“你吗？”

“什么？”

“我们结婚好不好？”

蔡徐坤目光呆住，嘴唇都跟着紧张一样反反复复来来回回地抿，胸腔里像在敲鼓，怦怦着响得厉害。

“...你喝醉了。”

“没醉，” 范丞丞脸上难得露出不耐神色，急躁不安地证明着自己的清醒，“...真的没醉。”

“喜欢我是真的，要做我的omega也是真的，对吗？”

“.....我不知道该说什么，”范丞丞念着自己没醉，却完全失了方寸一样，没了半点沉着冷静，像个急于剖白心境的毛头小子，“你不要骗我，我会当真的。”

“你也知道的，”范丞丞把他禁锢在身下，嘴里念念有词，“一个alpha认定的事儿，什么过分的举动都会做得出来...”

蔡徐坤很想问他认定的事指什么，到嘴边却只是哦了声问，“你想做什么？”

“想做很多，”范丞丞垂着眼睛，头顶投下的小片阴影一直遮到半截挺拔的鼻梁，“但是....”

他今晚确实喝了不少，姐姐又探听到不少蔡徐坤的消息，存心了灌他酒套话，后劲一上来，现在实在头晕得厉害，嘴巴跟大脑都没办法统一工作。

“....你的经纪人说得很对，”范丞丞坐起来，按着额角组织语言，因为时不时的头疼而皱紧了眉，“你是该站在顶峰接受万人仰慕的，而不该做我一人的附属品，那样就不是你了。”

蔡徐坤也坐起来，咬着唇拽开他的手，半跪起身给他时轻时重地按摩头部，范丞丞闭着眼享受了会儿，觉得头痛缓解了些才伸直胳膊把他按进怀里，脸贴在他胸前蹭了蹭，靠着不动了。

“你这样我没办法按....”

“不用按了，”范丞丞搂着他的腰，低声道，“让我抱一会儿。”

蔡徐坤只好由他抱着，心底一瞬间觉得安宁，又有千万不安涌上来，好一会儿才抓着他肩上的睡衣小声地问了句，“你刚刚说的认定的事...是认定什么...”

半天没听到回应，蔡徐坤低头去看，才发现他闭着眼睛呼吸平缓，像是睡着了。

.... 偏偏这种时候睡着！

蔡徐坤拉开他的胳膊，力度不小地把人推倒在床上，右手正扯过被子，左胳膊就被紧紧箍住了。

温热掌心熨帖着小臂皮肤，蔡徐坤挣了下，抬头对上仰躺着的人毫无睡意的眼睛。

“你看到了，”范丞丞解释，“那不是我未婚妻。”

蔡徐坤坐在他身侧，低着头嗯了声，心绪缓缓平静下来，然后又开口说了句无用的废话，“我知道了。”

“你不知道，”范丞丞拉了下他的胳膊，笑着说，“你看，你都不敢看我。”

本来也没什么可心虚的，被他这么一说却又觉得羞愧起来，蔡徐坤甚至没勇气抬头证明自己没有“不敢”，便猛地半直起身越过他，伸长胳膊关了卧室灯。

黑暗让人滋生勇气，无论是突然把悬在自己上方的人拉进怀里的范丞丞，还是试图告白的蔡徐坤。

“胆小鬼。”

范丞丞在他耳边低声说，“你不敢相信我，我知道。”

“是我做得不好。”

“我在努力了，你要不要试着给我个机会？”

蔡徐坤被很多人说过心肠硬，此时却无力克制变软的心，他早就不是被喂颗糖就跟着跑的人了，然而又三番两次在范丞丞这里沦陷。

“你还需要我给你机会？”

“需要啊，”范丞丞一颗心脏跳得热烈，胳膊收得很紧，说话声小却重，像要透过耳膜扎进蔡徐坤心里去，“你的机会，哪能不要。”

蔡徐坤耳朵是麻的，脑袋里嗡嗡响，整个人像被狡猾猎人步步为营圈在机关里的幼兽。他想，范丞丞这人太坏了，好听的话绕着弯子说，还没自己直接，可自己也跟坏了一样，为这话都能开心。

“...你怎么这么烦啊。”

这话明显是有点撒娇意味了，范丞丞哪怕喝再醉也听得出来，搂着他腰一转就把人压身下了，嘴唇也跟着压下来，很用力地嘬了一口。

是那种不带情/欲的、仿佛亲什么宝贝一样的吻。

蔡徐坤有点脸红，庆幸关了灯不会被看出来，呼吸却乱了套，抬着腰嫌硌似的把他胳膊从底下抽出来。

“你这些话，有没有对别人说过？”

蔡徐坤心里很满，满到有些话只想一吐为快问个清楚明白，他没有精力玩你追我赶互相暧昧的游戏，也绝不可能抱着只短暂性恋爱的态度去看待这段关系，“我不是想追究你的过去，我只是希望你别把alpha惯有的那一套用在我身上，我不想陪你玩游戏，范丞丞。”

“不是游戏。”

范丞丞叹了口气，又低下头去亲亲他，额头相抵着低声道，“哪有什么过去，从头到尾都只有你。”

温热呼吸裹着湿气，连带着那个称呼都黏人起来。

蔡徐坤偏过头去不想听，范丞丞就趁势靠在他耳边一遍遍喊他，“宝贝，宝贝...你如果不信我，我可以天天说给你听。”

手刚捂上他的嘴，带着湿气的话就从指缝里露出来了，蔡徐坤一晚上似乎就等着这话，真听到了又觉得羞怯，不知道该作何反应。

来不及他反应，范丞丞就咬着他指尖继续重复，“喜欢你，最喜欢你，只喜欢你....”

“够了...”蔡徐坤抽回手制止，黑暗里早就满面通红，推了推他胸口，“下去，睡觉。”

范丞丞也是强撑着，实则早被酒意催得头蒙又困倦，见解释清楚也表达明白了，这才翻身躺下，把蔡徐坤拉进怀里搂着闭上眼。

模糊着看到范丞丞紧皱的眉，蔡徐坤抬手给他按着一侧额角，问他疼吗也没得到回应，这才确信他是真的睡着了。

12

被惊醒是听到了手机来电铃声，蔡徐坤无意识抖了下，眼睛还没睁开就被一只带着暖意的手盖住了，铃声骤停，那只手在他脸上摸了下，声音响在耳畔，很低，轻声说了句，“再睡会。”

蔡徐坤听从指令又睡过去，这一觉睡得天昏地暗，醒过来已经是中午，旁边没有范丞丞，他躺了会儿让头脑清醒，这才掀开被子开了卧室门出去。

卧室门外几步就是楼梯，此时却堵着两个人，范丞丞身形高大些，单手撑在扶手上拦住唯一上行的路。

开门声惊动到对峙的两人，范丞丞转头的功夫，被挡住的中年女性偏了下头，目光落在蔡徐坤身上。

蔡徐坤认识她，却着实没反应过来，呆立在原地愣愣地喊了声，“阿姨好。”

打扮精致的范女士打了下自家儿子横在眼前的胳膊，哼了声道，“这就是你说的生病了？我看是刚睡醒差不多。”

范丞丞则极其镇定，迈步上来挡在蔡徐坤面前，抬手给他整理好歪歪扭扭的睡衣，宽厚掌心在他侧脖颈处温柔地抚了下，不满道，“他刚拍完戏，很累，需要休息。”

“我是会吃人还是能把他怎么样了？”

范女士转头往楼下走，不容拒绝道，“待会儿来客厅。”

范丞丞推着还处于懵怔状态的人进卧室，关门落锁，侧头要去亲他，却被躲开了。

“宝贝。”

蔡徐坤昨晚被他喊得耳朵长茧，条件反射回头，嘴就被堵住了，黏腻地亲了好一会儿。

“醒了吗？”范丞丞问他，捧着他的脸认认真真地道歉，“别生我气，昨天我姐姐知道了我们两个人的事，生日宴会上就告诉我妈了，她大清早打电话非要过来，我实在没拦住，你不想下去就呆在这，没关系的。”

蔡徐坤没生气，只是没反应过来，所以看起来格外呆愣。

透着红晕的脸颊软得想让人咬一口，范丞丞捏着他耳垂，就听他水光饱满的唇说出动听的话来，“...我想下去。”

半晌觉得或许又有些自作多情，补充了句，“你不想吗？”

“不想我就不...”

“想、想，”范丞丞打断他，深吸了口气，嘴边露出个如释重负的笑，“我怎么能不想。”

两人收拾了会儿，得有小半小时，到客厅时候桌子上连饭都摆好了，范女士坐在饭桌旁，放下手机道，“我还以为你们俩今天就不下来了。”

蔡徐坤为自己稍微有些如临大敌的心态感到不好意思，被范丞丞按在饭桌旁坐下后甚至有点如坐针毡。

“你瞪我干嘛，我能吃了他吗！”范女士给坐在对面的范丞丞丢了个白眼，没好气道，“你姐说你找了个alpha我都没生气，你怕什么，我又不是来拆散你们。”

“再说了，小蔡这不是omega吗，你姐昨天还骗我？”

他姐那是故意扯的谎话，范丞丞无从开口，只说他姐搞错了，蔡徐坤却认认真真地解释了一遍，丝毫不遮掩地说了自己假扮beta的事。

范女士眼里含着笑，丝毫不吃惊，“是omega就好，两个alpha在一起还是太难了，昨晚可愁了我一整晚。”

两人谈得和谐，反倒是范丞丞在一边插不上话，一顿饭吃完，范女士脸上笑意都快满出来。

范丞丞把人送走时候，蔡徐坤也跟着两人到门口，范女士摆手让他们回去，说自己打车走，这时又状似不经意地回头看了眼蔡徐坤，道，“我说小蔡怎么这么眼熟，你去公司之前不是经常在家看他的剧？”

“什么剧？”

关了门后蔡徐坤问他。

还是在来公司前，可是那时候蔡徐坤根本还不认识他。

这样说来，范丞丞很早、比自己认识他要早很多地，认识自己。

那接触自己，那次意外发/情，是故意的吗？为什么？

“别乱想，”

范丞丞捏着他下巴晃，“喜欢你是认真的，没有乱七八糟的目的。”

蔡徐坤也没乱想，脑袋跟着晃了晃，追问，“到底是什么剧？为什么经常看我的剧？”

“你这么好看，为什么不能看。”

“好看的那么多...”

“你最好看，”范丞丞认真道，“当时最喜欢你，所以看你的剧，翻来覆去的那么点，我都看烂了。”

蔡徐坤眨着眼，支吾着不知道说什么，眼睛透着盈盈水光，“那你...”

“看剧怎么够呢，当然看真人更好，所以去找你了。”

知道蔡徐坤是omega还是因为陆昊，那天两人偶然聚在一个局，范丞丞多问了句，就被他视为“同伙”对待，至于后面陆昊说的那些故意拿掉蔡徐坤抑制剂，企图不轨，范丞丞听过，也记在心里，只不过半路截胡，才把散发着玫瑰味引/诱人的美味omega占为己有。

“你还偷拿掉我抑制剂，你怎么这么变/态呢？”

范丞丞也不否认，半真半假道，“情难自已。”

情难自已的范丞丞搂着眼前人的腰往沙发上推，膝盖顶开蔡徐坤坐倒在沙发上穿着宽松裤子的两条腿，磨着腿心软趴趴一团，手也不老实地伸进衣服里，声音湿湿热热喷在他耳畔，

“怎么还不发/情呢？嗯？”

这明显是在笑他那天谎称发/情骗他过去的事儿，蔡徐坤不想接话，没怎么使劲地推了推他。

范丞丞抓着他那只手，另一只手抬起他下巴就吻了上去，像是要吸干他嘴里所有水分一样蛮横又急切，蔡徐坤呼吸急促起来，却乖乖伸着舌头让他又咬又舔，口水都沿着嘴角快要留到下巴上。

范丞丞抬手给他擦了，蔡徐坤就跟猛然惊醒一样红了脸，低头撞在他胸前不肯动弹。

他越这么乖，范丞丞反而越想逗他。

而且这乖还是建立在他刚听到自己“深切表白”的基础上，按照蔡徐坤的性格，只是因为被自己听到他说不喜欢就愧疚得肯主动接吻，今天这种情况，直接求婚搞不好他都会犹豫着答应。

想到这范丞丞反而又没有逗弄他的心思了，——虽然他倒还真的准备好了。

他一直不说话，蔡徐坤才抬起头，睫毛因为仰视的角度显得更弯翘，颤动着像美丽飞虫的翅膀，一下一下挠人心肝。

范丞丞想到第一次偶然看到他的剧，他穿着件白衬衣，领口既不过分保守又不过分轻浮地开了两个扣子，露出一点点精致又漂亮的锁骨。下摆整齐地束在裤腰里，隐约显现出来的腰盈盈一握，两条腿长又直，后腰到臀部的弧度却又分明可见，仿佛所有的肉都生在了那处上。

他在看着镜头，剧中是在望着女主背影，而范丞丞看着他，却恍然像与屏幕里的人对视，一瞬间心跳的剧烈。

——这个人是我的。

“你怎么了？”

“....没事，”范丞丞回过神来，低头蹭了蹭他的鼻子，“范先生追星成功了。”

13

次日傍晚当红影后便出面澄清了订婚谣言，蔡徐坤坐在书房厚地毯上捧着手机仔仔细细地看，连范丞丞什么时候进来都没意识到。

“在看什么？”

蔡徐坤正襟危坐，慌忙退出界面，手机扔到一旁不漏痕迹地抬起头来，“你回来了...”

范丞丞则半分没察觉，屈膝半蹲在他面前，混着浅淡冷冽香水味的信息素便朝着蔡徐坤扑面而来。

“回来了。”

这是回答他上句话，但蔡徐坤却有点走神，目光落在他话音刚落还弯着的唇角移不开。

“很香。”

“嗯？”

“你，”蔡徐坤看向他眼睛，重复道，“你身上很香。”

“.....”范丞丞压下被挑逗到的心思，喉结重重滚了下，深吸口气，解释得耐心如哄小朋友，“是我姐姐送的香水，放在浴室洗手台上，今天头一回用，不是别人的味道...是我的味道。”

蔡徐坤反应过来他曲解了自己意思，忙道，“我没误会！我就是说你...”

“我更希望你是在「盘问」我，”范丞丞逼近他，手撑在他身体两侧压下来，偏了下头边思考边笑着说，“比如问问我，今天干了什么，见了什么人，有没有想你。”

“...谁要问这种问题啊。”

蔡徐坤被气势汹汹的压迫感逼着后仰，几乎要躺倒在地毯上，“你快起来。”

范丞丞却垂着眼睫凑近他，两人鼻尖互相碰着，那股冷冽香味便如同被室内温度升了温，暖香躁动地猛然热烈起来，把空气都烧掉了。

“躺下。”

蔡徐坤在这仿佛要窒息的氛围里迷失，大脑只知道遵从指令，支配他松了力气，后仰着倒在了厚软的地毯上。

呼吸急促，脸上也潮红一片，蔡徐坤躲开他压下来的吻，艰难辩驳，“你释放信息素...”

范丞丞掰过他的脸，挑眉回话，“你不是喜欢吗。”

浓烈的alpha信息素充斥了整间书房，蔡徐坤像被抽干了力气，浑身燥热难耐，后穴里痒得厉害，猝不及防涌出一股湿哒哒的水。

指腹隔着睡裤和内裤两层薄薄布料抵住那黏腻的入口，蔡徐坤夹紧了腿，抓着他胳膊阻止，“别....”

“——抱歉。”

范丞丞兴奋过了头。

或许在他刚进门，看到蔡徐坤乖坐在地毯上时，心里早就蠢蠢欲动了。

他还鼻尖轻皱着，纯真又炽热的眼神盯着自己，说，“很香”。

怎么可能受得了。

范丞丞的抱歉不为补救而为铺垫，显然蔡徐坤也没反应过来，手忙脚乱地喊着等等等等，但衣服还是被扒了个光。

范丞丞的唇齿从肩侧开始挪蹭，咬着、吻着，像要把每一寸细嫩皮肉都尝个遍，红痕是他打在猎物身上的印记，而他的猎物颤抖着、急喘着，双眼笼着雾，像被甜腻糖果包住，浑身布满汗，内里也潮湿一片。

四肢发软、想被拥抱、想被需要。

热烫的吻越来越往下，蔡徐坤被这暧昧无度的索求烧得空虚又不安，弓着腰蜷缩起来。

“不行、范丞丞、我、啊...”

....我发情了。

“我知道。”

范丞丞回他，握着他手搭在自己脖子上，迅速解了腰带，粗硬性器打在他腿根顶了下，“能抱住我吗，嗯？”

蔡徐坤点着头，像一下子小了十几岁，天真地、软声说着，“我能、我能”，但胳膊却软绵绵滑了下去，脚背隔着裤子蹭他的腿。

“都怪你...”

蔡徐坤喃喃抱怨，浓郁玫瑰味涌出来，热烈仿佛催情剂。

“好、怪我。”范丞丞难耐地低喘着，被信息素骚扰得快失去理智，双手掐住他乱动的细腰，顶开腿根缓缓插了进去。

交合的舒爽难以言喻般美妙，克制的温柔只存在了几秒，侵占欲十足的alpha便不再顾忌，一下下深又狠地顶进去，蔡徐坤被顶得耸上去，又被腰上的手强硬拖回来，生殖腔口三番两次被蹭到，开着小缝诱惑着沉迷情欲的alpha。

“...宝贝。”

范丞丞低着声音喊他，环着他腰把人抱到自己腿上坐着，价格昂贵的黑色长裤上蹭满了他后穴分泌的黏糊糊液体，淫乱得不像话。

“你把我裤子弄脏了，怎么办？”

——他热衷于玩这种捉弄人的把戏。

蔡徐坤知道自己的alpha想听到什么，但体内突然开始律动的东西由下往上捅得更深，他除了咬着范丞丞肩上的肌肉别无他法，否则张嘴就是毫无控制可言的爽过头的叫喊。

“脱、啊！....脱掉...唔...”

范丞丞顺从的脱了上衣，肩上的牙印清晰可见，沾着omega意乱情迷的口水，像是标记。

没错，标记。

热血沸腾的感觉从脚底升到头顶，脆弱的脖颈就在面前，引诱着范丞丞扒开发丝露出那小小的腺体并反馈一枚相同的牙印。

这是他跟蔡徐坤度过的第二个发情期，不管有意无意，似乎起因都是他。

但这次又是不同的。

那个披着尖刺护甲的假beta，即使发情期也逞强不示弱的蔡徐坤，现在浑身赤裸、毫无防备地靠在他怀里，所有的反应都是真实的、不受强迫的，即使蔡徐坤没有说，范丞丞也已经感受到了。

“好香。”

范丞丞着迷于浓烈的玫瑰味道，把蔡徐坤转了个面搂在怀里，嘴唇靠近，在他颈侧落下一个吻。

“痒....”

蔡徐坤只来得及说一个字，就被腰上有力的大手按着压在厚地毯上，体内性器滑出来发出啵一声响，黏糊糊腺液混着omega甬道里的润滑液体，湿哒哒滴在地毯里。

“范丞丞...我..我好热...”

热到浑身滚烫，脑袋渐渐没办法思考，只剩下最原始的性爱意识，逼着他说出些羞耻的话来。

“进来....”

范丞丞压下来，以绝对压制的姿态，掌心掠开层层发丝，说，“我要标记你。”

不是征求意见。

蔡徐坤浑身发抖，过于强势的alpha信息素让他失控，叫嚣着渴求被填满、被狠狠侵占。

而范丞丞也确实这样做了。

后颈被狠狠咬破的时候，那根粗硬的东西也借着润滑顺势一整根顶了进去，从未有过的深度，像是要捅进肚子里，刹那间的疼痛席卷而来，像从体内被撕裂、被肢解、被重组。

“疼、疼、啊....” 

灭顶的爽和疼消退一些后蔡徐坤才反应过来: 范丞丞插进来了。

最里面，他的生殖腔。

14（完结）

范丞丞停住不动，却也忍耐到极限，舔舐着他后颈安慰受到过分惊吓的omega，蔡徐坤后颈发麻，每被舔一下都跟着哆嗦，睫毛湿哒哒垂着，鼻尖通红地趴伏在地毯上。

“别、别舔了....”

“蔡徐坤，”范丞丞声音低哑，郑重其事地喊他的名字，“我想你是我的。”

蔡徐坤被情欲折腾到头烧身热，近乎崩溃地回应他，“我是、我是、你快点啊....”

体内性器极为克制地在狭小生殖腔内顶撞了下，蔡徐坤腰一下子软了下来，趴在地毯上像一尾鱼，难耐地扭动着，眼泪全都流进厚软地毯里。

他都快要疯了，范丞丞却依旧不动，不知道在等什么，蔡徐坤扭头看他，他才又压下来，不容拒绝地握紧蔡徐坤的手，硬是戴上了一枚戒指。

“我想你是我的，可以吗？”

无名指上的指环像带了火，烧得蔡徐坤更燥热，他太想骂范丞丞了，骂他永远不能在正常的时间干正确的事，哪有人在这个时候求婚的？

但他骂不出口，情欲折磨得他甚至说不出完整句子，只能点着头说，“可以、可以...”

Alpha难得在这个时候踌躇又啰嗦，性器埋在他体内一动不动，手捏着他指骨不松，道，“对不起，我不该在你意识不清的时候做这种事，但...实在太突然了，我等不了了，明天你不同意，我们再说....”

边说着硕大性器又要从生殖腔里往外退，蔡徐坤甚至觉得他是不是在玩儿自己，闭着眼狠狠咬了口唇，舌尖弥漫着血腥味，蔡徐坤趁着清醒猛地坐起来，也不知哪里来的力气，抬起戴着戒指的手就打了范丞丞一巴掌。

“混蛋。”

蔡徐坤骂他，一把抓住他的手，那上面同样一款戒指，两人十指相扣，戒指就碰在一起，仿佛天生一对。

“我是发情了，但也不傻，”蔡徐坤眼眶通红，强忍住信息素驱使，唇上带血，一字一顿道，“我说了我可以，所以、干我、快点。”

范丞丞脸上带着掌印，一瞬间释放出浓郁的信息素，身体前倾压过来，舔了下他唇上的血，带进嘴里从舌尖开始过了遍，又掐着他后颈吻上来，不容拒绝地探舌进去吮吸，吻到蔡徐坤舌根麻痛，嘴巴都要肿了。

他眉目生得冷淡，陷入情欲时却变得格外性感，一双眼睛像狼，要把嘴头猎物一口口吃到肚子里，蔡徐坤晕头转向，承认自己不仅受不了他的信息素，还受不了这张脸的诱惑。

范丞丞把他胳膊带到自己脖子上，压开他腿根，粗涨性器抵开臀缝里不知饥渴的嘴，缓慢却强硬地塞了进去。

黏腻水液被挤出来，挂在粉嫩穴口上，蔡徐坤抖着腿，埋头在他肩上，呜咽着说出浪荡的话，“快点、进来...求求你了...”

“...待会儿别喊疼。”

范丞丞被他撩拨得要冒火，掐着他腰顶了进去，生殖腔口重新被撑开，艰难地容纳硕大性器头部，蔡徐坤被插得脊骨发麻，果然一口咬在范丞丞肩上，哆哆嗦嗦地喊疼。

疼还要范丞丞动，一口一句地催，乱七八糟喊着“我要”“快点”“干我”，范丞丞把他压到地上，忍无可忍地堵住他的嘴，“你今晚不想睡了吗？”

蔡徐坤哪里有睡不睡的意识，上次发情是被迫，这次却是心意相通的，他放任自己沉入欲望深渊，只觉得自己像是一只要吃精的妖怪，只想要范丞丞快点干进来，射得满满的，解一解里面的痒意。

待到意识回笼时候天已经大黑，蔡徐坤从书房转到床上，身上盖着被子，范丞丞却不在卧室。

身体酸痛，蔡徐坤却没心思管，卧室里alpha信息素味道很淡，对发情的omega来说远远不够，蔡徐坤难受得坐起来，都没意识到自己已经哭了，脚刚碰地小腿肚就抽筋一样疼，整个人一下子跪到了地上。

范丞丞推门进来就见他赤身裸体地在地上，身上都是吻痕和情欲痕迹，抬头红着眼睛看自己，脸上全是泪。

范丞丞急忙放下杯子和药，抱起他放到床上，“我刚把你放下你就醒了？”

蔡徐坤搂着他脖子不松，身体又一点点热了起来，腿缠着范丞丞腰乱蹭，抬头去亲他的嘴，气息热烫，“...你别走。”

范丞丞跟他深吻，搅着他舌头含混不清道，“我不走，你在这，我能走到哪儿去？”

性器紧跟着又插进叽咕冒水儿的肉嘴里，蔡徐坤仰着脖子叫了声，眼尾红了一片，期期艾艾地看向他，手摸索着握住他戴着戒指的无名指。

“喜欢吗？”范丞丞问他。

“唔、唔...喜欢。”

“喜欢什么？”

蔡徐坤啵一声亲在他脸上，晕乎乎地回，“你、你、喜欢你。”

范丞丞得到自己想听的话，这才肯顺他的意，射了一回后蔡徐坤才消停，在他怀里又睡着了。

范丞丞这次哪都不敢去了，搂着他睡觉，凌晨四点时候惊醒，发现蔡徐坤又起了波发情热，软绵绵跨坐在自己身上，扶着性器往身体里塞。

“太大了，进、进不去...”

范丞丞气血下涌，掰开他臀肉狠狠顶了进去，蔡徐坤尖叫一声趴下来，伏在他身上被撞得一晃一晃，呜呜咽咽小声地喘。

又折腾好一会儿，蔡徐坤累得睁不开眼，趴在他身上就睡着了，范丞丞还没射，担心把他吵醒，只得抽出性器来自己动手解决，最后全射在他腿根上。

两人抱在一起睡着，第二天醒来时候已经将近中午，蔡徐坤难得恢复清醒，想起自己昨晚上种种表现，羞耻得抬不起头来。

范丞丞挠他下巴笑着哄，“我都忘了，真的。”

蔡徐坤想说话，一开口嗓子都哑了，索性闭了嘴，用眼睛瞪他。

两人在蔡徐坤难得清醒的这段时间达成共识——不公开omega身份，结婚低调着来，孩子先不要。

蔡徐坤吃避孕药还是范丞丞给他喂的，苦涩药片味道在舌尖散开，被范丞丞嘴对嘴渡过一口水，药片就顺着喉咙滚了下去。

omega吃避孕药是会影响情绪的，蔡徐坤脸上恹恹，强打着精神抱紧了范丞丞。

“别想太多，”范丞丞反过来安慰他，“我们以后再生。”

发情期一连持续了六天，蔡徐坤终于从无度的性爱中回过神来，但习惯却没改掉，莫名其妙就想缠到范丞丞身上，范丞丞自然享受他黏着自己，看破也不点破，偶尔趁他不备释放点信息素，蔡徐坤就晕头转向凑过来，跟只碰到猫薄荷的猫一样。

发情期间蔡徐坤的来电通通都被范丞丞挂了，因此他经纪人在终于接到蔡徐坤来电时候都差点要疯掉。

“你干什么了！！！”

蔡徐坤还窝在范丞丞怀里，手机开了免提放在桌子上，声音一出把两人都吓了一跳。

“范先生说你在他那里，真的吗？”

蔡徐坤嗯了声，叫她，“铭姐，我...”

“你老实说，你是不是被他囚禁了？”

范丞丞在他背后闷笑出声，被蔡徐坤一把掐在胳膊上，眼神示意他闭嘴。

“没有啊，铭姐，我、我跟他....我们在一起了。”

电话那端好长一段时间没说话，半晌才又有回应，“我上次问你，你不是说你不喜欢他吗？”

范丞丞低头咬他耳朵，蔡徐坤也不躲，脸红红地对着手机说，“....喜欢。”

“铭姐，我喜欢他。”

范丞丞被禁止说话，反应就全体现在下半身上，勃起的硬物隔着裤子顶在蔡徐坤大腿，激动得不行。

“蔡徐坤，”

范丞丞用气音在他耳边说着，一副全然被打败的语气，

“...我爱你。”


End file.
